User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 6: Mother, Father, and Son
Forward This chapter takes place one year after the "Marriage" of Barodius and Moria. Moria is now 9 months pregnant, and is due at any time. Barodius and several of his most trusted servants have been working day and night to make sure Moria is in perfect comfort. Mother, Father, and Son Moria: (laying in bed) Can someone get me something to eat? Barodius: Kai, go get something from the kitchen. Kai: Yes sir. (gone) Moria: Barodius, my love, you have no clue how much this means to me that you would have your servants take care of me. Barodius: Anything for my wife and soon to be child. Moria: <3 Barodius: <3 Kai: (in the kitchen) Um ... what do I make for her? Sierra: My lord, is there anything you would like me to do? Moria: I'm fine, Sierra. Thank you. Sierra: As you wish, m'lady. Barodius: Where is ... Kai: (walks in with a platter of Steak) Moria: o_o (OMNOMNOMNOMNOM) :D That was goooooooooooood Kai: O_O Barodius: O_O Sierra: O_O Moria: What? When Momma's hungry, Momma's hungry. Barodius: Obviously. Kai: Should I go get something else? Moria: Nah. I'm kinda tired now. Barodius: ... er ... Sierra: Would you like me to stay in here, just in case? Barodius: Well I'm not leaving my wife's side for a WHILE, so if you want to go take a break for a while, go ahead. Sierra: Fine then. Kai, lets get gone. We will be back in about an Moria: I would suggest you stay, because my water just kinda broke and stuff. Sierra: O_O Kai: O_O Barodius: O_O KAI! GO GET SOME WARM CLOTHS! SIERRA, ... um ... GET SOMETHING TO KEEP HER COOL! After about 9 hours of labor, the Royal Child is born, and given the name "Corbin" Moria: (obviously tired, but hlding Corbin in her arms) Aw, it has your eyes. Barodius: He has your attitude. Corbin: (just looking around randomly) Moria: So cute. So tiny. Barodius: Can you believe we have our own child? Moria: ... Hmm ... Yeah, yeah I can. Barodius: Wow. He is just amaz ... (passes out asleep) Moria: I knew he wasn't a trooper like I thought he was. (plays with Corbin's hands) Corbin: (tries to grab his mother's fingers) Moria: :) awwwwwwwwww, thats my baby boy. Sierra: M'lady, may we see the baby? Moria: Sure, but be careful. (hands Corbin to Sierra) Corbin: (starts crying) Sierra: O_O It would seem as though he only wants to be with his mother. Moria: (takes Corbin back and rocks him slowly to sleep) I hope he will grow up to be kind and powerful, like his father. Corbin: (curled up in Moria's arms, asleep) Kai: (asleep in a chair) Barodius: (passed out on the floor) Moria: ... wow ... I guess men can't take a miracle. Sierra: Tell me about it. Moria: Go get some rest now, dear. You have been helping me for about a day straight, you must be tired. Sierra: Thank you. (goes over to a corner and falls asleep) Moria: Well Corbin, I guess we are the only ones sleeping well tonight. (gets comfortable in her bed and falls asleep) Category:Blog posts